


Setisfy Your Curiosity

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Peter Parker - Freeform, Self Care, Sex, Smut, Starker, Young Starker, Young!Tony Stark, Young!Tony x Peter, p0rn fest, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Raccolta di One Shot Young Starker scritte per il P0rn Fest #12- Setisfy Your Curiosity - Prompt: Young!Tony x Peter i due sono migliori amici. In una serata dove uno dei due rimane a dormire dall’altro, spunta un porno facendo zapping in tv. Come calmare, quindi, gli ormoni di due diciassettenni che condividono le stesse lenzuola?- Inside The Bathroom, Inside You - Young!Tony X Peter, sveltina nel bagno di casa Stark, prima di cena





	1. Chapter 1

_Che freddo!_

È un bene che siate rimasti a casa tua, invece di uscire. Il tempo fuori non preannuncia nulla di buono. Forse nevicherà, e sai benissimo quanto disagio crei la neve in una New York che non si è preparata adeguatamente.

Peter però ha giocato di anticipo. Ha già chiamato la zia, dicendole che non si sarebbe avventurato di notte, con le strade gelate, ad intraprendere la via di casa, così le ha comunicato che avrebbe dormito da te.

Avete giocato tutta la sera ad un videogame. Lui ti ha stracciato, e tu hai detto annoiato che glielo hai lasciato fare, che se avessi giocato sul serio lo avresti rovinato; poi vi siete infilati nel letto, quello ad una piazza e mezzo che campeggia al centro della parete più lunga della tua camera. Distanza di sicurezza, come sempre. Siete amici, ma non più di quello.

Lui ti piace da sempre, forse pure lui prova lo stesso, ma chi ce lo avrà mai il coraggio di dirglielo e magari rovinare tutto? Tu, sicuramente, no.

Lui? Manco a pagarlo. Il ragazzo più timido che tu abbia mai conosciuto. Sebbene con te si comporti in modo abbastanza confidenziale, ma non significa niente e lo sai.

Sta attaccato al cellulare, ora. Gli occhiali da riposo poggiati sul naso e l’espressione assorta di chi sta controllando i social, così, tanto per passare il tempo.

Tu fai zapping in tv. Non c’è niente. Il film che stavate vedendo è appena finito, ma già sul finale la noia aveva preso il sopravvento. Di dormire non se ne parla, ma nemmeno di inventarsi altro da fare, perché il freddo non permette di lasciare le coperte sotto la quale vi siete rifugiati.

«Che palle», sbuffi. Lui ridacchia leggermente, senza staccare gli occhi dal cellulare. «Che avrai da ridere, tu? Se non fosse stato per l’allerta meteo, non saremmo qui a cercare qualcosa di divertente da fare.»  

«Fa troppo freddo per pensare anche solo di spostarsi da qui. E poi sono già le due passate. In una situazione diversa io sarei stato già nel mio lettino, al calduccio, a casa mia.»  

Alzi un sopracciglio. Lui continua a guardare il cellulare: «Nemmeno mi ringrazi per averti permesso di dormire qui, vicino a me, al caldo?» 

Peter ride di nuovo: «Certo che ti ringrazio, però sei insofferente. Quasi insopportabile, sai?» 

«Io continuo a parlare con te. Mi chiedo perché. Se non fossi profondamente magnanimo, ti avrei già cacciato via da casa mia.»  

«Però sei magnanimo…» 

«Già… tutte le fortune ce le hai tu, Parker», dici e non riuscite a trattenere una risata, quando lui alza gli occhi sui tuoi e ti mescoli alle sue pupille. Lo ami. Lo ami con tutto te stesso e avercelo così vicino ti fa male. Ti fa male per una serie di motivi legati a troppe cose: i sentimenti e gli ormoni, in primis.

Poi la magia finisce, e Peter torna a guardare il cellulare. È succube di quell’aggeggio, vorresti prenderglielo e tirarglielo contro il muro, se non fosse che lui è Spiderman e può rovinarti la faccia con un pugno e una ragnatela.

Meglio non rischiare.

Ti accomodi meglio con la schiena contro i cuscini, poi riprendi a fare zapping. Una televendita sulle luci di natale, un vecchio film in bianco e nero, la storia di Britney Spears e la partita di serie D di una cittadina del Canada, probabilmente.  _Che palle, sul serio!_

Non c’è davvero niente da vedere, e dai solo un ultimo colpo al tasto del telecomando per dargli un’altra possibilità. Una musichetta languida e indecente ti percuote e ti fa alzare un sopracciglio. L’aria si riempie di gemiti, e ti viene quasi da ridere, di primo impatto.

Una donna con una parrucca bionda a caschetto, balla accanto ad una sedia con indosso solo un reggiseno e un paio di mutandine di pizzo. Si è appena sbarazzata di un collant e lo sta mordendo tra i denti. È molto bella, molto giovane anche. È magra e proporzionata. Il seno non è gigantesco, ma riempie le coppe dell’intimo quasi perfettamente. 

Spalanchi la bocca.

«Tony… ma che accidenti stai guardando?» ti chiede Peter, la voce rauca e acuta che gli esce fuori quando non riesce a contenere l’accento del Queens. Ami anche questo lato, di lui. Dannatamente.

Ti volti, con la fronte aggrottata. Un sorriso sornione in faccia, antipatico come la morte; antipatico come vuoi fargli credere che sei.

«Non ti piace?» 

«Non c’entra niente il piacere o il non piacere una cosa del genere. Siamo… nella stessa camera e tu metti su un porno?» ti chiede. La tenerezza nel suo imbarazzo è impressionante. Vorresti guardarlo arrossire così per sempre.

Sbuffi divertito: «Non è un porno! È una ballerina che fa uno spogliarello, ed è anche molto bella, guardala!» 

«Non guardo proprio niente. Certe cose non fanno per me. Mi… imbarazzano», ammette e torna a guardare lo schermo del telefono, ma non lo sta guardando davvero. Fissa un punto, e lo vedi sperare, con tutto il suo cuore, che tu possa cambiare canale il prima possibile ed è per quella motivazione che non lo fai. Anzi, ti accomodi di più e sorridi, mentre la ragazza si siede sulla sedia, e inizia ad accarezzarsi le gambe lunghe, lunghissime. 

I gemiti che si sentono dal televisore non sono i suoi. Sono un ridicolo disco che accompagna quella musica bit di seconda categoria. E tu… tu non smetti un solo istante di pensare a Peter e al suo imbarazzo. Al fatto che sei così stronzo da non accontentare quel suo bisogno di non vedere quelle cose.

La ragazza allora si accarezza la silhouette del corpo, e arriva fino al reggiseno. Incrocia le braccia dietro la schiena e lo slaccia con un solo gesto. Uno di quei miracoli che solo le ragazze sanno fare. Si accarezza il seno sodo, sodissimo. Viene quasi voglia di toccarlo ed è lei a farlo al posto tuo, bagnandosi un dito per massaggiarsi un capezzolo già turgido. Stringe i denti, e ammicca alla telecamera. È davvero sexy, lo devi ammettere. 

Senti una fitta alla pancia, e sai che gli ormoni di un diciassettenne non sono per nulla gestibili in certe situazioni che stimolano così tanto la fantasia sessuale. Hai il vizio di masturbarti guardando quelle cose, e sai benissimo che è una cosa normale, ma Peter? Lui come fa? L’idea che menta e, immaginartelo mentre timidamente cerca un video che possa appagarlo sulla rete, ti stuzzica. Anche solo l’idea del disagio sul suo viso, mentre ha solo il bisogno fisiologico di avere un orgasmo, ti fa bollire il sangue e la ragazza, quasi, in confronto non è poi così sexy come credevi.

La ragazza stringe i seni tra loro, se ne lecca uno con lentezza. Si passa le dita tra le labbra, le succhia. Poi insinua una mano lentamente nelle mutandine, e reclina la testa all'indietro, e stavolta un gemito vero, reale, esce dalla sua bocca. 

Okay, hai un'erezione, ora è ufficiale. Non sai come sia potuto accadere - no, in realtà lo sai. Ti piacciono le ragazze, ti sono sempre piaciute. Seni, gambe, glutei… hai sempre apprezzato e se non fosse per Peter Parker, saresti sicuro di essere eterosessuale al cento per cento. 

Ti volti a guardarlo, sperando che sia ancora attaccato al telefono e non si sia accorto di nulla. Invece no. 

Sta guardando anche lui, quella ragazza intenta a toccarsi; pagata per farlo. E Peter ha la bocca semiaperta, gli occhi dietro le lenti brillano, ma sono sintonizzati su un'altra frequenza. Non si accorge che lo guardi finché la ragazza non inizia a gemere indelicatamente perché ha iniziato a masturbarsi velocemente.

«Perché non cambi?» ti chiede, con un filo di voce, quanto i vostri occhi si incontrano e si incatenano. C'è imbarazzo, ma quasi taglia l'aria. Hai paura. Paura delle conseguenze di quello sguardo incastrato nel tuo. 

«Perché mi piace molto», rispondi e lui guarda di nuovo la ragazza e poi te. «A te no?» 

«È molto bella, ma nulla più», dice e non ci credi. 

«Peter, è bella sul serio, ma non puoi nascondere che… insomma, ce l’ho duro solo a sentirla gemere!» esclami, e indichi lo schermo con un gesto teatrale. Lui alza le sopracciglia e ti guarda come se gli fosse improvvisamente chiaro qualcosa. E, a quanto pare, ora è chiaro anche a te. «Non ti piacciono le ragazze»  affermi. Non è una domanda. È una realtà, ora lo sai.

Peter allora sposta lo sguardo altrove e sembra ferito, attaccato da quelle parole. Come se lo avessi insultato, ma non è così.

«Io… non lo so ancora. Mi piacciono, forse. Lei non mi è indifferente ma non mi fa lo stesso effetto che fa a te.»

«Quindi non sei… insomma, non hai… non hai bisogno di  _toccarti_ ?» 

«Tony… davvero… davvero me lo stai chiedendo? Santo cielo, come se non sapessi quanto mi imbarazzo di fronte a certe cose! Hai il tatto di un… non so nemmeno come definirlo!»

È una risposta troppo articolata e i suoi occhi cercano troppe cose lontane. Non riesci a capire cosa accidenti gli sta passando per la testa, eppure sai di aver intrapreso un discorso troppo intimo e che è troppo tardi cercare di uscirne. Hai troppe domande per la testa, e non sai perché non riesci a tenere a freno la lingua. Scosti le coperte e lui si ritrae. Il pigiama di cotone mostra troppe cose che voleva celare e, il fatto che tenti di nascondere la sua erezione, è la prova che siete esattamente sulla stessa barca.

«Sei arrapato quanto me. Se vuoi toccarti, non ho nulla in contrario.»  

«Smettila.» 

«Perché? Siamo amici, non possiamo condividere anche questo? Dopotutto che senso ha nascondere certi istinti, se sono così forti da non poterli tenere dentro?» 

«Perché appunto siamo amici. Ci sono delle linee di demarcazione che non vanno valicate e… siamo già andati troppo oltre», taglia corto Peter, e tu non hai idea di come uscire fuori da quella situazione. Lo hai capito che quel disagio è dovuto da ben altro che il pensiero della vostra bellissima amicizia, e lo sai da quando lo hai conosciuto, che con Peter le cose sono decisamente diverse che con chiunque altro. Sembra sempre che tra di voi ci sia molto più che quel rapporto, eppure la codardia ha sempre limitato quel che potrebbe essere.

La ragazza geme ancora, e l’avevi quasi dimenticata mentre ti perdevi negli occhi del tuo migliore amico, incapace di staccare il suo sguardo dal tuo, malgrado l’imbarazzo. Le urla di piacere della spogliarellista crescono, finché non strozza un vagito nella gola, graffiante come una sedia che stride contro il pavimento. Il suo orgasmo è l’ultimo rumore che distrugge il tuo autocontrollo.

«Oltre cosa?» chiedi, in un sussurro. Ti avvicini, lo scruti. Lo studi e lui si scansa; sposta il viso dal tuo e chiude gli occhi dolorosamente, mentre arrossisce e non vuole che tu lo veda.

«Lo sai… non voglio rovinare quello che siamo… non voglio.»

«Voglio toccarti», ammetti e non ce la fai più. Lo vuoi toccare davvero. Vuoi che goda sotto al movimento solido della tua mano intorno al suo sesso. Vuoi che i suoi gemiti colmino l’aria in modo indecente, che ti guardi, supplicandoti di non fermarti.

«Tony...» mormorà e la voce gli trema, mentre ti poggia una mano sulla spalla, quando lo sovrasti. Cerca debolmente di scansarti, anche se potrebbe farlo con un tocco solo. È più forte di te, e lo sai. Se lo volesse davvero, ti distruggerebbe per non permetterti di fare quel che stai per fare.

Ti metti sopra di lui; un ginocchio tra le sue gambe. Le mani appoggiate al materasso per farti leva. Lui, sotto di te, balbetta parole senza senso, e tu lo baci. Sei subito preso dalla smania. È un tocco umido, di cui non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato la sensazione. È il tuo primo bacio, e lo è sicuramente anche per lui e non sai - no, non lo sai, se non ti ha ancora scansato per lo shock o solo perché lo vuole anche lui.

Il tuo ginocchio si insinua sempre più tra le sue gambe. Puoi sentire chiaramente la sua erezione contenuta nel pigiama di cotone. Un tessuto traditore che non lascia nulla all’immaginazione. Gliene sei quasi grato.

Vi dividete da quel bacio, e i respiri ruvidi riempiono l’aria. Persino il televisore è un suono lontano di musica bit e gemiti, non più importanti. 

Un rivolo di saliva accompagna il vostro dividervi, eppure gli sguardi si incatenano l’uno all’altro e, mentre lui ti guarda come se non avesse desiderato altro che quello in tutta la sua vita, tu insinui una mano sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni morbidi e ti senti morire quando entri a contatto col suo rigonfiamento soffocato dai boxer.

«Tony», ripete Peter, con meno paura e più erotismo. Un graffio nell’anima che ti fa male al cuore. Sai solo che non vuole che ti fermi, perché le sopracciglia inarcate sembrano supplicarti proprio questo.

Superi anche l’intimo, e il sesso dell’altro ti accoglie caldo e pulsante. Lo stringi subito tra le dita e non trattieni un gemito. Nemmeno lui lo fa, e si aggrappa alle tue spalle, stringendo gli occhi e i denti.

È uno spettacolo senza eguali; non pensi di aver mai visto nulla di così erotico in tutta la tua vita. È un maschio Tony, ed è l’unica maschio che ti abbia mai fatto questo effetto. Per questo non riesci a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Peter è in grado di farti fare cose che mai pensavi avresti fatto. Lui riesce a farti mettere il suo bene prima del tuo e, sebbene la tua erezione stia esplodendo nei tuoi pantaloni, vuoi prima che sia lui a provare piacere, poi si vedrà.

La tua mano si muove intorno al suo fallo. Batte irregolare sotto ai tuoi polpastrelli. Torni a baciarlo perché vuoi, e i suoi gemiti si perdono nella tua bocca, mentre annaspa aria come se tu gliela stessi rubando senza alcuna premura.

Ti inginocchi sul letto e, con la mano libera, lo inviti ad abbassarsi i pantaloni e l’intimo e lui obbedisce, aiutandoti in quella operazione con una smania che quasi non gli avresti mai attribuito.

È dolce; è paurosamente puro anche mentre gode sotto al tuo tocco inesperto. Ti guarda come se potessi anche solo svanire da un momento all’altro e, con le labbra rigonfie di libido e bagnate di saliva, cerca di sorridere.

«Se urlo, zittiscimi», ti dice, ansimando, poi si morde le labbra quando aumenti appena il movimento, solo perché vuoi sentire quanto può urlare. Ringrazi ogni divinità del cielo che i tuoi genitori sono a Malibu per una breve vacanze e siete in casa, totalmente soli. 

E Peter urla davvero. Lo fa come se lo stessi torturando, ma è dolce. Dolce come il miele. Come una canzone d’amore. 

«S-sono i sensi di ragno. Amplificano… ogni cosa», ti spiega e tu per dispetto aumenti il ritmo, ancora e ancora e lui si copre la bocca, e si morde le dita.

«Urla… non fermarti. Urla», lo inviti, e sai che stai scoppiando, che preso ti esploderanno i boxer, se non fai qualcosa. Peter allora sembra aver capito e, con delicatezza, ti invita a sederti sul letto e ad appoggiare di nuovo la schiena contro i cuscini. Ti sale a cavalcioni e, tirandoti giù i pantaloni e l’intimo con un solo gesto, ti guarda.

Abbassi anche tu lo sguardo; il tuo sesso è rosso e ingrossato. Pensi non averlo mai avuto così, da quando ti ricordi di provare pulsioni sessuali. Peter si morde un labbro, poi esita un momento, prima di stringere anche lui la mano intorno al tuo fallo.

Ti senti morire. Di slancio usi la mano libera per prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo di nuovo. Lui quasi perde l’equilibrio e ti casca addosso, e ricambia con una foga che non pensavi potesse essere parte di quel ragazzo così timido  e impacciato.

La sua mano intorno al tuo sesso è quanto di più sensuale potesse attraversare la tua testa. Una delle primissime fantasie sessuali che hai avuto, con lui protagonista, era esattamente una scena del genere e hai una fottuta paura che si tratti in realtà soltanto di un sogno; che domani mattina ti sveglierai e in realtà non è successo niente del genere.

Muove la mano con un ritmo perfetto; il piacere che senti è oltre ogni aspettativa. Una mano estranea ti sta toccando e non credevi potesse essere tanto diverso dal farlo da solo. Non credevi che, le sensazioni, potessero mutare così tanto. Senti la pancia tirare verso l’esterno, la punta del tuo sesso pungere dal piacere, ogni volta che la pelle viene tirata su e poi giù dalla mano di Peter, che non accenna a volersi fermare.

Anche la tua mano continua a muoversi intorno al suo fallo, così caldo e duro. Vi staccate da quel bacio e vi guardate, ansimando l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro, e lui è così bello - sudato e rosso sulla faccia, che quasi non riesci a trattenerti dal dirglielo. Lo sillabi tra le labbra e sei certo che sia riuscito a capirlo.

Con la mano libera lo inviti ad avvicinarsi di più, a lasciare che il suo membro entri a contatto col tuo. Peter strozza un gemito in gola che ti fa rabbrividire, quando lo inviti a serrare la mano intorno ad entrambi i sessi, e tu fai lo stesso.

Le vostre mani sono unite, una sopra all’altra, e vi state dando piangere a vicenda. Vi guardate condividendo un imbarazzo che pian piano svanisce, mentre si fa largo solo la voglia di esplodere insieme in un orgasmo così atteso da fare male.

Peter muove il bacino, su e giù, simulando quello che nella tua testa è un amplesso dato da una penetrazione che sì, hai immaginato più volte. Gli mordi le labbra, le tiri quasi a fargli male, poi le lecchi con delicatezza, lentezza, e lui non smette un solo istante di tentare, anche solo un po’, di attenuare quelle urla che i suoi sensi non gli permettono di gestire.

La visione celestiale dei suoi capelli umidi appiccicati alla fronte ti ammalia. Sei vittima dell’incantesimo di uno Spiderman inerme, completamente succube delle tue dita e dei tuoi occhi. Non riesci a fare a meno di provare orgoglio per quel fatto.

Aumenti il ritmo della mano, mentre quella libera la insinui languidamente sotto la maglietta del pigiama e contro la sua pelle; la pancia di Peter si ritrae in uno spasmo, e quando sali lentamente verso il suo petto per accarezzargli un capezzolo, lo senti imprecare.

Sorridi contro le sue labbra, e lo baci di nuovo. Gli infili la lingua in bocca, cercando la sua. La trovi. Vi lasciate inondare da quel vortice di saliva, finché Peter non si libera da quella stretta e, palesando un gemito che ti entra nell’anima, viene pulsando nelle vostre mani.

Lascia cadere la testa sulla sua spalla, ansimando, mentre tu continui a muoverti velocemente per poter concludere anche tu. Infine un orgasmo ti esplode tra le dita. Il tuo umore si mischia al suo e ti imbratta le cosce e la pancia. Non hai mai provato niente del genere in vita tua e sei certo che per Peter sia lo stesso.

Ti abbandoni anche tu sulla sua spalla, gemendo contro il suo collo, che poi mordi e baci non appena quel piacere inizia ad attenuarsi. A spegnersi, lasciando nell’aria solo il rumore irregolare dei vostri respiri.

Rimanete qualche minuto così, stretti tra di voi, uniti in quella intimità che avete sempre bramato e che finalmente e, quasi casualmente, avete conquistato.

Peter alza lentamente lo sguardo sul tuo, quando ti stacchi dal suo collo e cerchi i suoi occhi. Gli scansi i capelli umidi dal viso e ti perdi a contemplare la sua espressione assorta, che quasi trasmette paura di non aver ben inteso che cosa realmente è successo e, soprattutto, i motivi per cui ha lasciato che accadesse.

«Dimmi che… non è stata solo una cosa così. Dimmi che… che ti piaccio, almeno un po’», ti chiede e vorresti scoppiare a ridere solo per l’assurdità che hai appena sentito. Come se tu potessi fare cose del genere con chiunque, sebbene la tua nomina da playboy sia risaputa un po’ ovunque.

Gli prendi di nuovo il viso tra la mano pulita, quella che non è ancora tra di voi, imbrattata di sperma. Ridi, ridi senza poterti trattenere e, prima di chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo di nuovo, sospiri.

«Ti muoio dietro da una vita, idiota», gli dici e lui sorride, prima di lasciarsi inglobare di nuovo dalle tue labbra. Magari, che lo ami, glielo dirai un’altra volta. 

 

Fine

 


	2. Inside the Bathroom, Inside You

[ MCU - The Avenger - Peter Parker/Tony Stark - Prompt: Young!Tony X Peter, sveltina nel bagno di casa Stark, prima di cena - word count: 2064 ]

 

 

Gli morse il collo. Lo trafisse con i denti senza uno straccio di decenza. Affondò nella sua carne, inzuppandola di saliva calda, prima di infilargli una mano sotto la maglietta, e accarezzargli i pettorali. 

Peter gemette contro i suoi capelli, infilandogli le dita tra le ciocche, strette come ad un appiglio. Tony alzò la testa per fronteggiarlo e, studiando le sue labbra prima di baciarle con trasporto, mugugnò.

«Ehi, non fare rumore. Non fare rumore! Okay?»

Peter annuì smaniando, prima di farsi baciare come un disperato e muovendo il bacino contro quello di Tony, che si sentì morire e lo spintonò di più contro le piastrelle del bagno.

Erano chiusi lì da qualche minuto, solo perché era esplosa in loro una voglia di scopare che rasentava l'inumano; come sempre, nei momenti meno opportuni. 

Peter ormai frequentava casa Stark da qualche tempo. Un amico, secondo i genitori di Tony, che avevano sempre sorvolato sul vero rapporto che li legava e, fortunatamente, al suo ragazzo non importava poi molto che Howard e Maria Stark sapessero chi fosse davvero. Un problema in meno a cui pensare. 

La cena era quasi pronta. Si sentiva l'odore di carne alla brace e spezie pervadere l'aria eppure, ben sapendo che presto sarebbero stati chiamati al piano di sotto per consumare quel pasto, non riuscirono a tenere frenati certi istinti. 

Peter protestò con un sospiro, quando la mano di Tony sfilò via da sotto la sua maglietta e, pacato, sorrise contro le sue labbra reclamando un altro bacio che ricette con una certa disperazione. 

_Scopami,_ voleva dire quel gesto,  _non lasciarmi così._

«Dobbiamo essere tanto, tanto veloci», gli disse Tony, e Peter annuì, «e tu dovrai essere tanto, ma tanto silenzioso. Okay?»

Il suo ragazzo non rispose. Si limitò a infilare la mano tra di loro per slacciargli il bottone dei pantaloni e, quando Tony gli prese il mento con una mano e lo costrinse a guardarlo, i suoi occhi si caricarono di frustrazione. Umida, palpabile. 

Tony si sentì morire.

«Ti ho chiesto se è okay. Me lo devi assicurare, Peter.»

«S-sì, lo prometto tu però… non…»

«No, non mi fermo», cercò di rassicurarlo Tony, che più d'ogni altra cosa era debole a quelle suppliche timide e impacciate che Peter non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto fossero sensuali. 

Gli affondò la testa nell'incavo del collo, e andò ad insinuare una mano nei suoi jeans già in parte slacciati. Peter si inarcò, digrignando i denti in quello che era un quasi inutile tentativo di trattenere dei gemiti di piacere incontrollati. 

Colpa di quei sensi di ragno che rendevano tutto dannatamente amplificato. Tony li adorava, Peter un po’ meno in certi momenti.

Entrò a contatto col suo fallo bollente. Lo sfiorò con le dita,  ne percepì ogni venatura appena più rigonfia. Ne avvertì quasi la supplica di uscire da quel posto stretto in cui era costretto a stare, e quando lo tirò fuori sentì il respiro di Peter contro un orecchio, che gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo le braccia. 

Cominciò a masturbarlo con lentezza, sebbene il tempo a disposizione per quella sveltina fosse minimo. Non poteva farci niente. 

Tony era la persona più egoista della terra e sapeva benissimo di esserlo, eppure con Peter… con lui metteva da parte persino se stesso. Ne valeva la pena, se il premio erano i suoi occhi acquosi e pieni di desiderio e piacere. Non era egoismo anche questo, dopotutto?

Gli delineò il profilo con la punta del naso, salendo dal collo per raggiungere il suo viso. Gli bacio uno zigomo, poi il lato della bocca, per poi insinuarsi con la lingua dentro di essa e soffacargli un gemito che gli fece eco in gola. 

Il movimento della mano aumentò, e con lui gli spasmi di Peter sotto le sue dita. Cercava di scansarlo, ma non era quello che voleva. 

Peter era così: colmo di istinti e di confusione, quando il piacere diventava un punto fisso troppo difficile da gestire. Un desiderio da realizzare, nulla più che quello. 

Adorava il suo cambiamento drastico quando facevano sesso…

Percepì la saliva densa dell'altro in bocca. Una sensazione sempre così erotica che lo faceva impazzire. 

Sentì la propria erezione spingere contro i boxer e i jeans. La liberò senza mai smettere di baciare Peter e trattenne i suoi gemiti tra le labbra.

Il ragazzo parve accorgersi di quel fatto e, lapidario, andò a prendergli il fallo tra le dita per potergli ricambiare il favore. Tony gliene fu grato, abbassandosi i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia per potersi muovere meglio.

Si staccò da quel bacio per ammirare in tutta la sua bellezza, il suo Spider-Man che perdeva ogni concezione di decenza dal viso. Sorrise mentre l'altro gli riservava un'occhiata vogliosa di altro e, senza pensarci due volte, gli infilò due dita in bocca.

Peter continuò a muovere la propria mano intorno al suo sesso, senza alcun ritmo, ma era piacevole lo stesso. Malgrado la smania, sapeva sempre come farlo impazzire.

Gli lasciò inumidire le dita, che Peter leccò vorticando la lingua carica di saliva, con tanta sensualità inconsapevole da incantarlo.

Tony si perse a guardarlo compiere quel gesto, finché non decise che era pronto. Doveva esserlo per forza, stavano già perdendo troppo tempo. 

Lo fece piegare contro il lavandino e gli sfiorò la schiena con le dita umide. Traccio ogni vertebra coperta dalla maglietta di cotone, scendendo fino alle sue fossette di Venere e poi alla linea delle sue natiche. 

Toccò appena la sua apertura già sensibile e lo vide, attraverso lo specchio, trattenere un gemito tra i denti.

Infilò parte del dito bagnato nel suo retto, e Peter sussultò. Si morse una mano per non urlare, quando lentamente Tony si insinuava sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, sperando di poterlo preparare presto e penetrarlo con tanta decisione da poterci morire. 

Vorticò il dito, appagato dalla morbidezza che pian piano l'apertura di Peter acquistava. Muoveva il dito toccando le pareti umidicce che si rilassavano pian piano sotto al suo tocco e, poco dopo, infilò un secondo dito e Peter si inarcò. Premette il bacino contro il lavandino. Lo vide cercare un appiglio al lavandino e si aggrappò, mentre l'altra mano ancora tentava di trattenere gemiti. 

_Adorabile_ , pensò Tony, quasi cattivo. 

Le due dita unite continuarono ad insinuarsi sempre più a fondo, e quando incontrarono la sua prostata, Peter si irrigidì, liberando un sospiro muto che fu graffiante lo stesso; nell’anima. Solo a guardarlo faceva un male cane.

Tony sfilò malamente le dita dal suo corpo, e il suo ragazzo protestò per quell’improvviso allontanamento. Dovette metterci tutto se stesso per fermarlo, posandogli le mani sulle natiche e infilando la punta del suo sesso nella sua apertura. Era ancora stretto, come sempre, ma sapeva che presto avrebbe accolto totalmente la sua erezione già al limite.

Arricciò le labbra, mentre pian piano si spingeva dentro di lui. Peter ruotò leggermente il busto e allungo un braccio per spingergli una mano contro il petto. Non voleva allontanarlo, voleva toccarlo; Tony lo sapeva. Come sapeva che certi gesti, Peter, nemmeno si accorgeva di compierli quando era in quelle condizioni.

Entrò piano, ma riuscì ad entrare. L’unica cosa che riempiva l’aria era il respiro appena più accentuato del suo ragazzo e il ticchettio dell'orologio appeso al muro, appena sopra lo specchio. Lo stesso specchio che ora riflettevi la sua immagine e  quella di Peter piegato a novanta gradi sul lavandino.

Fu quell’idea di guardarsi mentre lo scopava a convincerlo a muoversi, infine. Fu l’idea di guardarsi e di guardarlo trattenere ogni urlo, ogni gemito strozzato e fu per quel motivo che gli diede una prima spinta, e sentì il cuore fargli male.

Si spinse sempre più a fondo e più velocemente dentro al suo corpo. Le mani premute contro le sue natiche, che ogni tanto sculacciava piano per riflesso incondizionato. I denti digrignati dal piacere; il suo sesso fasciato dai muscoli rettali e stretti di Peter, che piangeva silenzioso, chiedendogli tacitamente con gli occhi di non fermarsi.

Incurvò leggermente la schiena, e gli alzò la maglietta, chinandosi sulle sue vertebre per poterle baciare. Le percorse lentamente con le labbra e con la lingua, lasciando che la saliva le bagnasse. Percepì ogni brivido di Peter sotto al palato, sebbene stesse cercando di mantenere la promessa di restare silenzioso.

«Girati, Parker. Ti voglio guardare», gli disse, ansimando e uscì dal suo corpo. Peter protesto ancora, con un vagito che non riuscì a trattenere tra i denti. Tony non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di alzarsi completamente, che lo spintonò contro il muro. Gli prese le cosce, le alzò, e lo penetrò subito, senza aspettare altro tempo.

Peter gli circondò le gambe intorno alla vita, e accolse subito la sua bocca nella sua, quando Tony decise che era arrivato il momento di baciarlo; di arricchirsi del suo sapore e della sua saliva. Di farlo suo fino all’ultimo frammento della sua anima.

Ogni movimento contro il suo bacino era una dolce coltellata nel petto e, mentre Peter si lasciava andare ad un pianto pregno di piacere e pura goduria, Tony gli serrò una mano intorno al suo sesso per velocizzare quel piacere e poter concludere prima che qualcuno potesse chiamarli per la cena.

Entrargli dentro da quella prospettiva era appagante. Penetrarlo a quel modo significava raggiungere punti più sensibili con una facilità quasi impressionante, sebbene quella posizione richiedesse il doppio dello sforzo fisico.

«T-Tony», balbettò Peter,  ed era uno di quei richiami che non richiedevano la sua attenzione per davvero. Era solo un modo per dirgli che sì, stava facendo un ottimo lavoro. Come sempre, pensò Tony, dall’alto della sua boriosa autostima.

«Tony, è pronta la cena. Sbrigatevi!» urlò sua madre, dal piano di sotto. Tony sentì il cuore fermarsi per un attimo, quando la sentì. Poi i battiti accelerati furono solo un’ulteriore scarica adrenalinica.

«Veniamo!» gridò di rimando e sperò di non averlo fatto con troppo fiatone. Si voltò a guardare Peter: inerme e sotto al suo incantesimo, mentre si spingeva dentro di lui con una delicatezza pari a zero. Si avvicinò al suo viso, gli baciò gli occhi umidi dal piacere e, con un sorrisetto beffardo, lo canzonò.

«Vero, Peter? Veniamo, giusto? Stai vendendo, no?»

Il suo ragazzo annuì senza dignità, mentre la mano intorno al suo sesso aumenta la sua velocità per poter concludere prima di subito quello sveltina che era diventata una vera e propria corsa contro il tempo. 

Ogni spinta era un nuovo biglietto per raggiungere il paradiso; ogni movimento della mano attorno alla sua erezione era un canto celestiale e angelico e, quando finalmente Peter si aggrappò alle sue spalle e sfogò quell'organismo tra le sue dita, Tony lo baciò per troncare sul nascere un urlo di piacere, incontrollato.

Alzò le mani per stringergliele tra i capelli, gli alzò la testa, pretese un altro bacio, poi un altro, e un altro ancora, poi spinse ancora un paio di volte e gli venne dentro, senza riuscire a reprimere un gemito che liberò contro il suo orecchie. Sperò con tutto se stesso che nessuno avesse sentito.

Calò il silenzio e con lui un insopportabile ronzio nell’orecchio dato dalla pressione troppo alta che quell’orgasmo gli aveva causato. Era ancora dentro di lui, spinto contro il suo retto; la sua bocca mezza spalancata sulla sua, ansimante e vibrante; così umida di saliva da lasciarlo senza parole.

Sexy. Ecco cos’è Peter. Estremamente sexy.

Lo fece mettere in posizione eretta e, posandogli la testa sulla spalla, tentò di riprendere fiato, mentre l’altro gli passava una mano tra i capelli corvini forse nell’intento di rimetterli a posto.

Lo sentì ridacchiare.

«Che hai da ridere, tu?» 

«Niente… è stata la sveltina meno sveltina della nostra vita.» 

Tony rise a sua volta, contro la pelle del suo collo. Lo spinse di nuovo contro la parete piastrellata e lo abbracciò, circondandogli le braccia intorno alla vita, da sotto la maglietta.

Peter alzò le sue per stringerle intorno alla sua testa, e gli baciò la testa, poi reclamò un bacio, che Tony gli diede senza esitare, già consapevole che quella notte avrebbe poi chiesto un bis.

«Insomma, Tony! La cena si fredda!», urlò ancora lì sua madre, e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non riuscì a togliersi dal viso quel sorriso appagato.

«Forza, Spiderman, è ora di darsi una pulita», disse, e Peter annuì, tornando il solito ragazzo puro di cui Tony era immensamente innamorato. 

 


End file.
